Sinite Ire
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: El final de su trayecto estaba en aquella mirada azul como cielo después de una tormenta. Encontrando en sus labios dos palabras que lo harían avanzar, y esta vez acompañado [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, de foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes._

 _Combinacion 4 Pareja Heterosexual Crack, DaisukexCatherine_

* * *

 ** _V_**

* * *

 _Cuando siento que todo en mi interior se derrumba, aplastando con el peso de su desprecio mis sentimientos, corro lo más rápido que mis piernas son capaces de dar._

 _Corro como ella lo hizo momentos antes, me dejo llevar por el camino que mis piernas decidan. Yo sé que no me llevarán a ella, jamás lo han hecho y esta noche no será la excepción. Y corro tanto como me es posible, huyendo de nada y a su vez de todo. Escapando de su memoria, del recuerdo que infringe sobre mí y causa mi dolor._

 _Puedo percibir como mis piernas flaquean, pero las obligo a continuar hasta que no puedan más. Y sigo por este camino con la ilusión de que me aparte de ella, aunque no del todo._

 _Continúo hasta que impacto en algo que me hace caer de espalda._

 _Débil dejo mi cuerpo echado boca arriba para que las gotas de lluvia laven mis lágrimas, para que aquellas nubes que cubren la ciudad me arropen en su calor._

— _Perdón._

 _Me disculpo cuando me dispongo a levantar, a pesar de querer seguir echado en la acera fría y húmeda. Me disculpo no solo con la persona con la que he chocado por accidente, también lo hago para mí mismo. Me quiero perdonar._

— _Disculpa, fue mi culpa._

 _Refuta una voz dulce y suave sobre la tormenta._

 _Curioso elevo la vista para ver quien es dueña de tan cálida voz, que hasta a mi corazón acongoja._

 _A centímetros puedo ver un rostro que refleja todo lo contrario al mío. No hay corazones rotos, no hay prejuicios, solo veo una sonrisa amable y unos ojos azules penetrantes que marcan, sin que lo supiera en ese momento, el final de mi trayecto._

* * *

 _ **Sinite ire**_

* * *

 _1_

Una sensación de hormigueo recorría sus brazos y se extendía por su pecho y espalda. Enfrente de él una taza de café caliente humeaba placida como un elixir de vida y de prospero futuro. Dio un trago y dejó que el líquido caliente le regocijara. Necesitaba tranquilizar sus emociones.

Echó un vistazo a la cafetería, estaba a medio llenar. Un grupo de amigos a dos mesas de la suya charlaban plácidamente sobre cuestiones cotidianas. A cuatro mesas a su derecha una mujer daba un trago a la taza de chocolate caliente mientras leía su libro.

Aquella mujer le hizo recordarla. Su larga cabellera recogida con un listón carmesí, sus anteojos ligeramente inclinados y un extenso libro sobre sus manos pintaban con sutiles pinceladas en su memoria la figura de ella.

Sonrió.

Sus dedos bailaron nerviosos sobre la superficie tersa de la taza de porcelana. Semanas atrás su vida había sido una mezcla de emociones condenadas, y si hubiera sido cuestionado sobre su actualidad sería igual de negativa.

Por su memoria, impulsada por el recuerdo de la mujer a su derecha, paso a la mañana del día siguiente de aquella noche triste bajo la lluvia.

 _2_

El cielo estaba completamente limpio sin rastros de la tormenta que azotó la ciudad la noche anterior; y su propio corazón.

No podía creer como el clima había cambiado tanto en cuestión de horas. Envidió a la naturaleza que no podía ser capaz de clavarse en un solo estado por mucho tiempo. Siempre estaba en constante movimiento, cambiante a la situación. Deseo poder hacer aquello (cambiar y olvidar), pero le era imposible.

—¿Qué piensas?

Una mirada azul como el cielo de aquella mañana cuestionaba su falta de atención.

—Si has venido es por que deseas avanzar.

—Eso quiero.

Daisuke no era el típico joven carismático y alegre de siempre, el que era capaz de molestar a otros por diversión. Esa mañana no, su corazón estaba roto por el desprecio de quien siempre había estado enamorado.

—No parece que quieras desprenderte de su recuerdo.

El castaño frunció el ceño por la afirmación inequívoca de su compañera. La forma de hablar de Catherine lo irritaba, parecía querer demostrar que lo sabía todo.

—Sabes, no entiendo porque estas en Japón —escupió, lo que la noche anterior que hablaron no pudo. Por el hecho de estar apartado en pensamiento por Hikari—. No entiendo, ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

La rubia se limitó a observar el carácter agresivo de su compañero. La mirada fija, tan fija, que al mismo Daisuke le hizo arrepentir por sus palabras. Pero el orgullo siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

—Te quiero ayudar porque estuve donde tú.

Confuso alzó una ceja.

—Me han roto el corazón no hace mucho —Catherine no apartaba su mirada de Daisuke—. Conozco el sentimiento, se la razón de tus impulsos… puedo ver a través de ti.

—Eso suena tan estúpido.

—Tan estúpido que es verdad.

Catherine se relajó, apartó por unos segundos la mirada y la volvió a clavar en su compañero.

—Puedo ayudarte a superar a Hikari.

—¿Cómo? Es difícil, no se puede olvidar tan fácil alguien como Hikari —con desesperación sujetó con fuerza la taza que tenía sobre la mesa—. Como quieres que la supere.

— _Sinite ire_ _ **.**_

Esas palabras, aunque no en ese momento, se incrustaron en el corazón de Daisuke como pequeños fragmentos de cristal. Su significado fue lo que más le impactó e hizo que su mente siempre recordara esas dos palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho? Si es que dijiste algo.

—Es una frase.

—¿Qué significa?

—Una traducción cercana seria, _déjalo ir._

¿Déjalo ir? ¿Así de simple? Pensaba el castaño en su interior, que se aferraba a una idea perdida. Por dentro se recriminaba por estar en esa mesa, por el hecho de ir al encuentro solo porque encontró en una persona apoyo en su momento más doloroso.

—No es fácil, lo sé —habló, con seguridad, la rubia—. Y no será rápido, pero te ayudaré a que esa frase sea tu soporte.

—Eres extraña.

—La idea que tienes sobre otras personas solo son reflejos de tu propio ser.

Daisuke no entendía nada, y estaba frustrado. Sin embargo, algo en su pecho le indicaba que estaba por el camino correcto y, una vez que la mirada azul de Catherine se tornó amigable, entendió que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese para avanzar.

 _3_

Las semanas pasaron después de aquel encuentro. Ahora, meses después, estaba en la misma cafetería esperando a la misma persona; salvo que en esta ocasión la reunión era por un evento distinto.

Echó una nueva mirada por la cafetería para observar que rostros había pasado por alto la primera vez. Al fondo en una esquina, una pareja se miraba enamorada del otro y lo comprendió por las sonrisas que intercambiaban. Para ese tiempo él, quien se catalogaba como insensible, podía ser capaz de detectar la sutileza del amor.

Se ruborizo al ver como se daban un beso, pero fue el pensamiento quien lo inquietó. Se imaginó a él mismo junto a ella, en esa esquina riendo y bromeando. Se vio feliz, como solo con ella podía ser, y un beso se pintó en su memoria cual arte de una época renacentista.

—Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Su voz, la misma que lo sacó de su tormento aquella noche, la saludaba para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Sonrojado como nunca, y abochornado, se giró hacia su amiga. Ella le miraba alegre y divertida por lo que seguro era su rostro en ese instante. Trató de tranquilizarse, no dejarse dominar por el nerviosismo. No. Tenía que mantener la calma, los nervios vendrían después de aquella tarde.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—Estás loca, nada me asusta.

—Eso dices, Motomiya.

Catherine sonriente tomó lugar enfrente suya, por sobre la mesa y su taza humeante. Al ver esos labios dibujando una sonrisa y sus ojos azules llenos de vida, entendió que estaba por llegar al final de su trayecto; solo para comenzar uno nuevo, pero esta vez no en solitario.

* _Sinite Ire*_


End file.
